Love or Betrayl The Hanyou's searching
by Serenity Madison
Summary: A high school in New York just got 4 new exchange students. and with them comes trouble. Yusuke and the love of his life are about to transfer but they don't expect the surprise of 2 other Japanese exchange students who hold their own secrets....InuYYH


Mirai: Hello I'd like to give you a little better summary of what this story will be like. As we see an American school will have 4 new Japanese exchange students, 2 girls and 2 guys. They meet there guide though the school and become friends with her.  
  
But this girl has a secret that makes everyone in her school hate her and torment her calling her a freak and things like that. One of the exchange students feels her secret, 2 more can just feel something strange about her as well as each other. Add in a nosy assistant who eventually finds everything out, the boss's family secret and one clueless girl, also the return of a villain thought reformed who has a connection to the mysterious girl.  
  
But what are his Motives? Why do both new guys feels something from their school guide? What does the evil half-brother have to do with it? This and more...  
  
I want you...   
  
'Introductions and welcome, Yui the hated'  
  
"Class today we have with us 4 transfer students. 2 are from Sarayashiki high school in Japan, and the other 2 attended Tokyo High also in Japan."  
  
A pudgy older woman announced in a dry tone, as 4 students came into the room standing in front of the class, 2 overconfident guys and 2 shy girls.   
  
"Will you introduce yourself to the class?"  
  
The group let out a sigh but one by one they introduced themselves. A petite girl with short brown hair and large brown eyes spoke first in a jittery voice.  
  
"Ohayou... My names Yukimora Keiko, I'm a 17-year-old junior from Sarayashiki High."  
  
A quiet girl introduced, a few boys were already infatuated with her, and this really didn't go well with her stubborn counterpart from the same school as he gave all the boys in the class a mocking glare as he introduced himself after the girl prodding.  
  
"I'm one of the toughest punks at Sarayashiki High. That's all you need to know."  
  
He finished annoyed till Keiko poked him in his side giving him a threatening glare. He grumbled to himself finishing.  
  
"Fine! I'm Urameshi Yusuke. I'm 18 from Sarayashiki High."  
  
He slurred as he gave an annoyed smile to Keiko who gave him a smile in return. The whole class looked at him with a mix of anticipation and awe. Even the teacher didn't know quite what to think of his antics, as she cleared her throat asking the next girl to speak. She nodded with a blush as the boys pointed their attention to a taller slim girl with long wavy black hair and grayed blue eyes, much to the dislike of her classmate.  
  
"Ooi, Minna... My name's Higurashi Kagome and I'm an 18 year old junior at Tokyo High and I was a miko at my families shrine. It's nice to meet all of you."  
  
She introduced in her normal sweet voice. Everyone heard a low growl and turned to the last of the new students who had light pink on his cheeks. All the girls immediately turned their attention to a tall boy with long with hair and a dark blue bandana on his head, and bright golden eyes, which seemed to intrigue everyone.  
  
"Whatever... I'm Inuyasha, I'm 19, only started attending Tokyo high a month ago."  
  
He snorted in his usual none of your business tone. The class sweatdropped before the teacher got their attention.  
  
"Well we're very happy to have all of you here. There's an empty row in the back you may sit there."  
  
Inuyasha instinctively gave a glare towards Kagome even though she hasn't spoken. She gave him a nervous laugh as she went to the back of the room following the other 2. They sat and for the most part listened to the class as it went along. Finally after what seemed like hours a bell rang and everyone slowly filed out of the room except the 4 new students and a girl who approached them slowly.  
  
"Hello everyone."  
  
The girl greeted cheerfully pulling their attention away from their schedules. The girls gave her a smile, Inu glared at her and Yusuke stared at her. Keiko noticed this giving him the slightest hurt look but soon returned to her smile.  
  
"My names Enma Yui"  
  
She introduced nervously looking mainly at Yusuke and Inuyasha like she knew them form somewhere. And he continued to give her a suspicious till she spoke again.  
  
"Gomen... I was asked to show you around because I have the same classes as Urameshi, and Higurashi and some with ... Inu-ya-sha? And Yukimora has almost all our classes as well."  
  
She finished with a smile. They all turned their attention away from the schedules they were trying to figure out in their hands to look up to the person who spoke. Standing in front of them was a girl that caught everyone's attention for different reasons. She was taller than most girls, her hair was back in 2 pigtails that didn't even look an inch long but in contrast her bangs hung to her chest. She had hat covering he musty brown hair, and she had sunglasses covering her eyes making her look even more mysterious.   
  
The girl turned away with a blush heading out of the room, the small group hurrying to follow behind. She walked a little ahead of the group showing them what they'd need, The café, Gym, other places of interest, even where their lockers were. Then she headed to her next class, showing Keiko where hers was down the hall. She said bye to Yusuke and the others as she walked into the class nervously.  
  
"Our class is right up here."  
  
The girl announced as she walked up the hall to the large gym area. The 4 entered The 2 guys went up to a tall muscular man and Kagome approached a shorter woman, who didn't look too athletic, but nice. She told her that one of the students could lend her gym clothes. The girl who's been nice enough handed her a pair of buruma and a large tank top. She thanked her going into the locker room changed and returned a few minutes later to see the students all running together even Inuyasha. She smiled to herself as she saw him running laps around the other students, the guys all jealous of his speed and the girls in awe of it. She gave a jealous look before she joined the now panting students. She looked for her friend among the students and found him sitting on the ground with his arms and legs folded as he often did. She also noticed the other Japanese boy with some girl hanging on his neck as they chatted. She had light pink hair drawn into a loose ponytail, she happened to glance towards Kagome and just stare at her. Kagome returned the stare till Inuyasha pulled her to him.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at?"  
  
He asked his voice not as harsh as his words. She stared at him for a moment turning back to Yusuke who was walking in their general direction before she answered shaking her head.  
  
"Nanimo."  
  
She replied carelessly shrugging. 'But I thought that nice girl was his girlfriend? That girl's strange, there's something about her.' she thought to herself as the female teacher yelled to them.  
  
"Class, today we'll be playing badminton. We'd like you to split into groups of 4 and pick a court."  
  
Everyone looked around and started making their groups. Kagome looked for Inuyasha seeing 3 girls around him, he was trying to get them away but it still made her jealous. She turned away as a small group of guys approached her. They had dumb grins on their faces as they asked her to be their partner. She was stumbling for a way to decline when she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her towards them. She looked behind her expecting to see Inuyasha but was surprised when she didn't. She blushed when she looked towards the black haired boy.  
  
"Higurashi-san was it? Come."  
  
He stated as he pulled her aside, at that same time a brunette girl was pulling an irritated white haired boy behind her, he was fighting but stopped when she let him go falling to his face. He got up mumbling some swears but stood next to Kagome who was avoiding him.  
  
"Stupid wench where the hell'd you go?"  
  
He asked irritated, she was letting her anger get the best of her as she gave him a glare.  
  
"Me, I was going to see if you wanted to work with me but you were too busy flirting with all the girls who flocked to you."  
  
He gave her a smirk choosing it would be better to keep his thoughts to himself. Yusuke and the girl watched them with humor, trying not to laugh. Everyone grabbed rackets heading towards an empty court.  
  
"I wanna serve... I want to serve."  
  
Kagome yelled. Inuyasha had the birdie so forgetting his strength threw it at her hurting her arm. She winced giving a glare to Inuyasha who looked guilty as he avoided her gaze. She served and the birdie went back and forth a few times. Yusuke and Inuyasha whipped it at each other. Class ended, everyone went to change Kagome and Yui walked together laughing at their teammates. 10 minutes later everyone emerged waiting to leave.  
  
"We need to get to your Yukimora."  
  
Yui said to Yusuke. He blushed and threatened her saying she wasn't his. She just smirked as they walked to Keiko's class seeing her walking out with a few people talking to her, one boy in particular was aggravating Yusuke a lot. Yui smiled as she nudged his chest.  
  
"Good thing she's not yours because he's Minoru Kane, alone the most wanted guy in our school practically every girl wants him. But he's only close to those he likes and he's never had a girlfriend because he's waiting for the one he loves."  
  
She told him in a starry voice, he was really getting annoyed the guy was laughing with Keiko, his Keiko, he just couldn't let her know that. He turned away glaring at the girl that was speaking to him.  
  
"He's probably gay!"  
  
Yusuke yelled a little to loudly. Keiko gave him a strange look as he approached them with the boy following behind ignoring the glare he received form Yusuke. She ignored him and introduced the boy she was talking to. He soon had to get to his next class and they walked along Keiko and Yusuke in awkward silence after her new friend left, Kagome still angry with Inuyasha who walked next to Yui. They walked into a room with 5 large tables and Yui welcomed them to English class taking her seat alone at a table. Some guys asked Kagome to sit with them, and she decided to. 'I know he still loves Kikyo, and he barely thinks of me as a friend but couldn't he pretend he thinks of me at all.' She thought to herself as she sat down, she felt a strange feeling and looked around to see a familiar light pink haired girl staring at her as she sat with Keiko, and Yusuke. She forced herself to forget about the girl but it was hard. She chatted lightly with the boys she was sitting with till the teacher came in.  
  
"I see we have some new faces among us. I'd like to welcome them to our fine school. Now on with class."  
  
The young teacher said in one breath as he continued to speak in a fast voice. Kagome watched him with humor surprised anyone was able to catch up with his speech, never mind actually take notes on it. She glanced up seeing Yui diligently taking, notes, at least that's what it looked like from the other side of the room, Kagome had to take another look at her. 'She's strange. There is definitely something different about her.' she thought to herself blushing when she noticed the girl was watching her stare at her with a weird face.   
  
Yui had no problem understanding the man's fast-talking, she could hear every word perfectly. She looked around her table to see the usual students as far away from her as they could get, but 4 students sat next to her. Yui looked them over blushing as she turned back to the teacher, she glanced at the white haired boy's friend who was sitting with a group of boys, she was staring in her direction, and she waved once she noticed this. 'I'm going to go home and lock myself in so I can change and be comfortable, maybe go shopping.' She decided to herself taking her mind back to the teacher.   
  
Soon class ended the group of boys deciding to take Kagome to lunch with them but Inuyasha had finally had enough pulling her over to him giving the boys a glare. She turned to him with a smile. He blushed turning away, Yui offered to take them to the café to have some lunch. They wondered the halls till she finally opened the door leading to the large café. The 4 sat at the end of a popular table a girl with pink hair sat down next to Keiko finally introducing herself as her stare wafted between Inuyasha, Kagome and Yui.  
  
"Hello everybody it's great to meet you. My name's Botan I know Keiko from our old school, and I work with Yusuke."  
  
The girl introduced. She continued to look at the 3 till Yui turned to leave. But Keiko spoke.  
  
"Enma how come you haven't introduced us to any of your own friends?"  
  
She asked, the small group turned their attention to a voice that was laughing next to them. They looked to see a pudgy blonde girl attempting to cuddle next to Yusuke. He cringed jumping away causing her to fall onto the table, getting up with a glare.   
  
"You 4 look like your cool people, but why are you hanging around with this freak? The reason why she hasn't introduced you to anyone's quite obvious, she has no friends."  
  
The girl explained in snotty voice. The 4 gave her a glare; she just shrugged it off turning to leave.  
  
"Whatever, do what you want, when you're close to the bottom of the social latter you'll wish you knew us instead."  
  
The 4 continued to glare but one of them had had enough when he saw the tears brim Yui's eyes. He rose from his seat and picked the girl up by the back of the shirt glaring down at her but she was so dense it didn't faze her she just smiled at him.  
  
"FAT BITCH!"  
  
He yelled loud and annoyed still holding the girl in his hands.  
  
"You have no reason to talk, we're Yui's friends, at least I am."  
  
He said looking to the others who gave him a look of disbelief especially Kagome. He let out a low growl looking back towards the girl that was still in his hands. She looked down at him trying to hide her fear but was unable to. He released his hand dropping her on her rather large bottom. Turning back to Yui and the group ignoring the grumbles and profanity coming from the girl on the large floor, she looked at him in pure shock. Wiping away her stupid tears before they fell.  
  
"Thank-you Inuyasha... Sorry but you really did get stuck with a freak for a guide."  
  
She mumbled as she began to leave them. A pained noise was heard then someone grabbed her arm, she turned surprised to see the black haired guy looking at her with one of his smirks.  
  
"Hey, Enma..."  
  
He stopped for a moment when he noticed Botan's eyes get large but shook it off looking back to the girl.  
  
"That girl was totally stupid. She obviously doesn't know a thing about you. Your pretty cool to me, and them."  
  
He said pointing to the small group behind him. She gave him a small smile but refused to look him in the eyes as she removed her arm from his.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
She muttered as she continued to walk, she was only a few steps away when the bell came blaring in her ears. Her and Inuyasha covered their heads. Yusuke just laughed while Kagome looked at her more suspiciously as she walked up to her wrapping her arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Hey you still have to show us to our classes."   
  
She said with her cheerful tone, but both Yui and Inu gave her a worried look as he came up next to her. They all walked towards the mass of classrooms. Kagome and Keiko had a different class so they said their good byes and Yui led the remaining 2 to their class.   
  
"You 2 really want this class? It's thought of as manly I guess but the class is all girls."  
  
She said as they entered a small padded room next to the gym. Inuyasha took one look at the tiny swords and started laughing.  
  
"What the hell are you supposed to do with these things? I'm sure Shippo wouldn't even be hurt by this thing."  
  
He said still laughing, till he felt something hit his neck hard with a thwap. He growled in pain looking up to see what hit him. He saw Yui above him with a thin sword in her hands she gave him a smirk as she spoke.  
  
"This is one of the few things I'm adept at. I have the strength and the skill."  
  
She said as she swashed the sword towards the ground with a shy smile.   
  
"I bet I'm stronger than you."  
  
A defiant hanyou told her in a not entirely serious tone. She looked down at her sword tensely shrugging. Inuyasha had a feeling about her that's why he's been so kind and unusually caring.  
  
"Hello class. Aww... I see we have 2 new students with us. It's so nice to see new faces."  
  
He said speaking of Yusuke and Inuyasha. Everyone took a seat on the mats, as the instructor continued to speak to the 2 in his feminine voice that made both of them fight not to burst with laughter.  
  
"Boys I know nothing about you or your experience so I'm going to have both of you grab a mask and a sword. You'll both be dueling against the best in the school. Which of you'd like to go first?"  
  
He finished with a smirk as the boys turned to look at each other.  
  
"Feh, I'll go. I won't be beaten by any girl."  
  
He mocked sarcastically as the teacher asked his opponent to stand, he watched as a girl rose to her feet looking at him with a soft smile, sword in hand. Inuyasha was actually shocked as the girl came towards him taking stance in front of him. He continued to stare copying the girl's stance.   
  
Let's skip over the fights.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Yusuke were beaten badly by Yui who gave them a small smile till the teacher spoke.  
  
"Well done, Yui you keep getting better. But you 2 are very novice. Doesn't really matter except for Yui everyone is."  
  
He said. He explained some simple things and what they'd be doing with Yui demonstrating. Eventually the bell rang and the small class dispersed. Yui walked ahead stopped by Inuyasha speaking to her.  
  
"Ooi, Enma. How did you get so good."  
  
She looked over towards him uneasily at his question she walked a little further deciding whether or not to ignore it, but she tossed on a fake smile answering him.  
  
"I've had to fight since I was maybe... 4. But when I was 12, I got into a fight at school I nearly killed the boys who were tormenting me as well as a teacher, a few other classmates. The school's retarded way of disciplining me and getting me to keep my anger under control was by making me take the fencing class. At first I thought it was stupid but I found I was good at it, it kept my instincts and anger under control. As well as helped me be an even better fighter."  
  
They both gave her a discerning look.  
  
"Well, I normally wouldn't admit this but you're better than I am."  
  
Inuyasha said as he heard a voice snickering next to him. He turned to see the slick haired boy laughing.  
  
"Haha, dog boy. You got your ass kicked by a girl. I let her win. Ya know, didn't want to ruin her reputation."  
  
He said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled till he turned to his left to see 3 girls approaching. He gave Kagome a look and turned away glaring at Yusuke. Kagome was silently watching the scene between her hanyou and the girl. She felt something that almost resembled jealousy, but there was something else mixed within that she couldn't place. She was also checking to make sure her ears worked. 'Did Inuyasha just admit that someone's better than him?' She thought to herself as she gave him one of her smiles with her usual faint blush.   
  
"One more class then the days over. You guys are in luck, you're all together in your last class."  
  
Yui announced to the small group. They looked at her as she began to walk away. Yusuke was about to follow Keiko and the others when someone grabbed his arm. He jumped nearly out of his skin when he started swearing and turned around to see Botan behind him with her usual grin. He glared at her as she started walking pulling her behind him.  
  
"Yusuke does Keiko still not know that you're a spirit detective?"  
  
She said giving him a very suspicious glare. He looked nervous for a minute walking faster but she grabbed his collar before he got away.   
  
"Alright, alright Keiko doesn't know anything."  
  
She continued to give him the glare, one of the few looks that made the mighty Yusuke feel slightly afraid. He looked back at her nervously; she just had a stern look on her face.  
  
"Tomorrow, I need to tell you about your next case. Plus... I want to check out your new- friends- a little more."  
  
She exaggerated slowly as she disappeared from Yusuke. He ran down the halls searching for Keiko just catching her as she walked into a room. He barged in behind her falling on top of her after he tripped into the room; the class had a laugh at the antics. Keiko got up embarrassed marching to the seat the teacher had asked her to take moments before. She sat next to a giggling Kagome giving her a halfhearted glare. As she watched Yusuke sit across the room from her. She pretended to ignore him but she had to occasionally giggle at the spectacle he was making to get her attention. The class soon passed by eventually ending with a bell this time neither Yui or Inuyasha flinched. Kagome continued to watch the 2 with interest. Inuyasha was chatting lightly with the new girl and watching over her. She let out a sigh as she followed behind jealousy rearing its ugly head.   
  
"Higurashi-chan?"  
  
She turned to see Keiko behind her and her friend looking at her strangely. She returned the weird look. But forgot about him focusing on Keiko who was giving her a smile.   
  
"Gomen... I was just thinking about that girl."  
  
She said pointing to Yui who was walking with Inuyasha a little behind. Keiko looked to her too, feeling some of what Kagome was feeling.  
  
"There's something about her... She seems so sad and alone."  
  
Keiko voiced her thoughts.  
  
"I don't know why but she's been picked on pretty bad I guess since she was 4. She's been in a lot of fights, and has gotten in trouble a lot. There's something weird about her. But she doesn't seem bad."  
  
Yusuke added his 2 cents, grabbing Keiko and leaving Kagome with a bye. She walked slowly behind Yui and Inuyasha still contemplating.   
  
"I need to get home, it's really important. I'll see all of... Where'd Urameshi, and Yukimora go?"   
  
"They left already."  
  
Kagome answered her question.  
  
"Ok, well I'll see the 2 of you tomorrow."  
  
She said with a slight wave as she left the 2. Kagome stared up at Inuyasha as he watched the girl leave. She cleared her throat trying to get the hanyou's attention, succeeding. He turned to her with a sympathetic look in his eyes. She was surprised to see this asking him about it. He gave her his usual cold glare grabbing her wrist and pulling her after him as he headed for the apartment building they're staying in. She turned bright red following behind silently not reminding him he still held her arm. They got in and Inuyasha felt something but ignored it pulling Kagome behind him. They got into their apartment when he finally let go of her sitting on the bed quietly. Kagome wanted to ask him about Enma, but was unsure if she should. She grabbed her bag sitting on her bed next to Inu's staring at his closed eyes. She was contemplating saying something, when he spoke.  
  
"Wench. What are you staring at me for?"  
  
He said aggravated eyes still closed. She looked at him in disbelief for a minute but decided to speak.  
  
"Inuyasha... Do you like Enma-san?"  
  
She asked nervously, he slit his eyes open only a little to give her a smirk.  
  
"Why Kagome, you jealous?"  
  
He let out a snicker as Kagome turned bright red quickly leaning against her pillow on her bed taking a breath to calm her small blush. She grunted being silent for a moment.  
  
"N- no. I'm not jealous. Why would I be? It's just that it took you over a month before you accepted me. But you seem to already be her friend."  
  
She said. He looked at her with a thoughtful smile, till she turned to face him, it quickly changed to his expressionless look. She sighed dismissing the whole idea till Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"You can sense jewel shards, demon's with malcontent for you, Kikyo's sorrow, and hate. But you, Kagome can't feel the immense burden of sadness and despair coming form that girl. It's enough to make even me want to cry."  
  
Kagome looked at him, with a strange look of relief and deeper sadness. She didn't know what to say she really hasn't been paying attention to what if anything she felt from the girl. She sat up as she looked into Inu's eyes.  
  
"To be perfectly honest I haven't given her much of a thought. That Botan girl's been creeping me out too much. She keeps staring at me. It's really weird."  
  
She said as she let out a slight shiver. Her words didn't seem to phase Inuyasha, though whom once again had his eyes closed deep in though. Kagome looked at him thinking about what he's said.  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
She asked quietly, half-hoping he wouldn't hear her words. He once again opened his eyes, this time fully to look at Kagome who sat on the bed nervously. He unfolded his legs letting them dangle over the edge quietly.  
  
"I have my thoughts on the girl but until they're confirmed or refuted I'm not saying anything. But, I know her loneliness it's very similar to my own"  
  
He said in a sad tone closing his eyes once again. Kagome felt her heart being pulled and tears wanting to spring forth. She quietly got up form her bed and walked out of the room ignoring Inuyasha's call. She wondered the halls alone not paying attention to the world around her as she bumped into someone; she fell with a thud to the ground looking up to see a familiar boy with slick hair. She gave him a surprised squeak as she jumped to her feet.  
  
"Nani? What are you doing here?"  
  
He looked down realizing who it was. He gave her his typical smirk laughing at her.  
  
"It's your fault I fell."  
  
"Well if you were watching where you were going you would have seen me."  
  
He said smartly, which annoyed her even more. But her mind wasn't focused on the arrogant pain in the ass in front of her. Her mind kept flicking back to what Inuyasha had said and her features saddened. Yusuke noticed this looking at her oddly; he grabbed her arm pulling her behind him.  
  
He came to his door opening it to her surprise.  
  
"Keiko feels lonely, maybe you 2 can hang out and you'll forget about whatever's making you cry."  
  
He said pulling her closer to him as he looked into her eyes. He looked up blushing and Kagome looked to the side to see Keiko looking at them. Kagome gave her a fake smile still thinking of Inuyasha, Keiko returned it with a sincere one.  
  
"Higurashi was it? It's great to see you again. I was going to go shopping, would you like to come?"  
  
Kagome gave a wayward glance towards where her room would be, but shrugged nodding slowly. Keiko smiled grabbing her purse as she pulled Kagome out of her apartment giving Yusuke a hurt glare as she left.   
  
"Yusuke, don't go searching for Yui either. And don't drag Botan into any of this."  
  
She added more as an after though her voice sounding hurt. He flinched and Keiko was gone. He stuck his tongue out after the door had been shut for a minute.   
  
"If she thinks I'm staying here alone for god knows how long she's kidding herself."  
  
He said as he slowly opened the door, looking out making sure Keiko was no where to be seen. He left once he was sure she was gone walking to the elevator. It opened he was surprised to see a very familiar girl. He had to stare at her as he walked in. She was average height with hair that fell below her shoulders it was really bright white, or a very light blue he couldn't really tell. Her eyes were beautiful a pale blue that almost appeared white but the blue showed slightly. There was something strange about her hair that kept drawing his attention but he couldn't figure out what, she finally caught onto the fact that he'd been staring. She turned to face him look into his brown eyes.  
  
"Excuse me... May I ask why you've been staring?"  
  
She spoke in a familiar voice. He blushed slightly turning to stare at the door in front of him. She giggled lightly not speaking anymore, the elevator reached the bottom and they both got out heading towards the exit...  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the bed when he heard the door open after Kagome had gone already. He smelt the air silently enjoying her scent. She came into the room without so much as a word, this got his attention making him slowly open his eyes he saw Kagome scrounging around for something.  
  
"Ooi, wench what are you looking for?"  
  
He asked in a gruff tone, Kagome halted for a minute looking towards him with a desperately sad look. He drew in a breath when he saw her look, she glared at him grabbing her purse she'd pulled out of her back turning to start walking out the door.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
He asked as she halted for a moment but didn't stop. He looked at her just watching her leave. He was slightly angry but more confused. 'Why the hell's she so upset for?' He asked himself.  
  
"Was it something I said? I have no freakin' clue. I was talking to her about Yui, then she left."  
  
He thought back on his conversation with Kagome still unaware of why she was upset. He decided to go walking around, to make his mind think of why she might be upset. 20 minutes later he was outside in the cooling air. Nothing was still coming to him as he watched various people hurrying down the streets going from one place to another. He went over the conversation they had what both said when he finally noticed realized something.   
  
"I have my thoughts on the girl but until they're confirmed or refuted I'm not saying anything. But, I know her loneliness it's very similar to my own. I am an idiot, I bet that's why she's upset."  
  
He burst out loudly gaining him some strange looks from passersby. His mind continued to dwell on that sentence till what he's said was finally sinking in.  
  
"Inu, no baka! I- I need to explain what I meant."  
  
He decided to himself as he continued to walk absently looking at the shops till he saw something in one of the windows that looked familiar to him. He walked up slowly entering a little shop seeing a crystal necklace.  
  
"How much is this?"  
  
He yelled. A young woman approached him looking annoyed till she got a look at who yelled putting on a seductive smile. She pointed to the necklace she assumed he was talking about a large smile came to his lips and she smiled to.  
  
"Well young man this is an absolutely beautiful piece going for only 250$."  
  
She said Inu's voice caught in his throat as he heard that, he knew a lot of Kagome's world now because he'd been here for a few months since he'd agreed to stay with her while she was in America. He remembers the day she told him, he acted as if it would be devastation if she was gone for so long. But really he didn't want to be parted from her for so long. The saleswoman brought him back to the conscious world when she waved her hand in front of him.  
  
He pulled out his wallet debating whether or not to spend so much money. 'Kagome would probably be angry, but... I have to apologize if she's thinking what I'm pretty sure she is.' He said to himself as he nodded.  
  
"I guess, I'll take it."'  
  
He said following the girl up towards the register. He reluctantly paid for the necklace taking the beautifully decorated box from her leaving the store. He saw a clock seeing it was only 6 he walked around a little more securing the purchase in a pocket. He bumped into a girl knocking her to the ground. He looked down to see a girl white hair and nearly white eyes staring at him.  
  
"Inu-yasha..."  
  
The girl mumbled from the ground. He looked down at her as he helped her to her feet seeing her looking behind her suddenly running off. He was nearly trampled as 4 guys he somewhat recognized form school ran past and nearly over him, one he remembered as Minno-something Kane. He followed leisurely seeing 4 guys in an ally.  
  
"I guess it's freak change time for you. Why do you change so much in hopes that we won't beat the crap out of you even more. If anything it makes things worse. How's a dumb bitch like you become friends with 4 cool new kids, especially that Keiko girl she's a cutie, and so nice, her only downfall is associating with you."  
  
The group of boys came together to jeer. 2 of the boys moved in on the person they were taunting and Inuyasha heard them hitting someone and heard faint crying. He didn't move till he heard a familiar whimper. He slowly approached the group of boys going unnoticed till he tapped one of them, on the shoulder the boy turned to see who tapped him seeing for the first time who they were beating up. It was the girl he'd bumped into, the girl that knew him. He became furious one by one beating the crap out of every guy. Once they were all beaten on the ground he walked up to a cowering girl helping her to her feet. She looked at him grateful but ran away. He could smell the blood in the air and went after her. He quickly caught up grabbing her arm.  
  
"You need help."  
  
She shook her head pulling her arm out of his grip.   
  
"Thank-you for the help but I'm fine"  
  
He took a big whiff of the air around him smelling 2 familiar scents. He looked at the girl harder noting the familiarities.  
  
"Yui?"  
  
He asked in an unsure voice. She blushed slightly looking away. She continued to walk away, that's when Inu noticed 2 girls watching him. He turned seeing Kagome and the girl from school walking by with bags in their hands. She had a hurt look but Inuyasha ran towards the escaping girl.  
  
"Why'd you change?"  
  
She refused to speak standing defiantly quiet in front of him. He gave her a glare turning to walk away slowly. But not before yelling back to her.  
  
"I know it's you Enma-san. I also know that I'm right and we have a lot more in common than you may think."  
  
He finished heading back towards the building only now realizing that Kagome was there, she saw him and her, and...  
  
"She's going to be mad."  
  
He said to himself. He walked into the building trudging to his apartment. He could smell salty tears mixing with Kagome's scent from the moment he got of the elevator. He clutched the gift in his pocket tightly getting really nervous as he slowly opened his door.   
  
"Kagome"  
  
Hello everybody, well that's the end of my first chapter.  
  
One thing, the reason Botan's hair is pink in this story, is in the Feb. Shonen Jump there's a little image of her before Yu Yu Hakasho and her hair was light pink and she had a pink kimono. I liked her better in that little picture so I made her hair pink instead.  
  
I really hope you liked it, I actually kind of like it myself. It's a newer idea.  
  
This is a mini profile on the current Yui:  
  
Name: Enma, Yui  
  
Nicknames:   
  
Age: Secret  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Race: Hanyou (Secret till later)  
  
Birth Date: Unknown, but she has it on the 21st of September (For a reason YTBD)   
  
Love: (Secret, important later on.) But she thinks Inu's cute but isn't in love with him.  
  
Height: 5'9  
  
Eyes: Hidden by sunglasses  
  
Skin Color: Light tanned  
  
Distinguishing Marks: Secret (Till later on)  
  
Appearance: She has short thick pale brown hair and always wears sunglasses to hide her pale golden eye color. She has sharp naturally light pink claws; she wears a hat or a tight bandana on her head all the time to hide what looks like little wings coming from the top of her head (Much like Inu's doggie ears)  
  
Personality: She tried to be sweet to everyone, spit sometimes how he or she may treat her. But she not very trusting except for Inuyasha. She's been hurt both physically and emotionally by those around her. She's proud of what she is and doesn't want to hide it, but she doesn't want to die either. She can be funny, and a fun person to be around. She loves picking on Kagome though. She knows how she feels for Inu so she pretends she like him too, even though she really doesn't. She's a fragile person, she can be sweet and loving but if she feels threatened or hurt in anyway she can turn demon in a second causing a lot of damage.  
  
Flaws: It's hard for her to trust sometimes, and too easy other times. She locks things inside never letting others in on her feelings till she gets pushed to far and snaps.   
  
Skills: Fencing, and fighting (Rest secret.)  
  
Brief History: Secret 


End file.
